The power supply and voltage regulation for devices such as, for example, a central processing unit, analog/RF sub-systems, a memory, systems-on-chip, or peripheral loads becomes a major challenge due to increasing demands in computing, control, and communication platforms. Recent years show an increasing demand for power supply and power converters providing high dynamic characteristics. One important challenge to power supplies is to enable a fast response to strong load and line variations. For this purpose a current mode control manner can be adopted in which a current feedback circuit is further included in addition to a voltage feedback circuit or also as the only feedback circuit.